


Sarek's Legacy

by Selek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Joyce Deeming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Selek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem first published in Alnitah 5, a British 'zine published by Mrs Ann Looker, January 1977.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarek's Legacy

Sarek's Legacy - A Poem.  
  
By Joyce Deeming.  
  
Found in Alnitah 5, a British `zine published by Mrs Ann Looker, January 1977.  
  
Disclaimer:  Paramount/Viacom own Star Trek.    
  
The choice has been made,  
It cannot be changed,  
And it's you, my son,  
Have the burden to bear:  
The way will be long  
And the path will be hard  
For the child of a union  
They said could not be.  
  
Forgive me, my son,  
But the need it was great  
To prove to them all  
That peace could prevail,  
That Human and Vulcan -   
Despite what they said -  
Could with one another,   
In harmony dwell.  
  
`Twas but to my own  
That task I could trust.  
`Twas but my own child  
I knew would be strong  
To survive and to prove  
That worlds so diverse  
Could meet and together  
Agreeably live.  
  
J.D.


End file.
